


Running with it

by FionaDeVasconchello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaDeVasconchello/pseuds/FionaDeVasconchello
Summary: Bruce and Natasha try to run with it (without running away from each other)Just some one-shots that came into my mind, probably not in chronological orderEnglish is not my first language





	1. Time is supposed to heal

Natasha felt relief, standing near Grand Canyon, surrounded by old and new friends. They had Thanos lured out here to avert further damage. Nevertheless, cities were destroyed, people were dead. Somehow the Avengers and their new allies survived, not unharmed though. 

The next days go by in silent. The dead were buried, the living started making plans how to continue after all. 

_"This ain’t the end"_ Thanos had said. Maybe he was right. Could there be a greater thread somewhere? Earth was still turning like nothing happened.

They gathered at the tower to have some drinks a week later. Natasha found herself playing bartender when Bruce joined her. He sat down in front of her, waiting for a drink like years ago.  
_“You dyed your hair.”_ Natasha finally looked at him. _“They say blondes have more fun.”_ She replied and poured him a drink. _“I see….you and Steve, then?”_  
She shook her head. _“Being on the run with Steve is no fun. Always the gentleman but at the same time I felt like a teenager on a roadtrip with my mother.”_ Even after all this years, talking with Bruce felt difficult and she could tell, he saw right through her attempt to hide her broken heart.

 _“I-I know you feel betrayed because I pushed you off that edge and I’m sorry I did! but….leaving the planet? Really, Bruce?”_ The way he looked changed from fatigue to guilt. _"It's not like I had a choice, Natasha. The other guy took over and the next thing I remember is being a gladiator on another planet."_  
Natasha sighed. _"At least one of us had fun on a roadtrip."_

_"The other guy did, for sure. Got to smash a lot of things"_ Both smiled but kept silent. After what seemed like eternity, Bruce cleared his throat. _"Thor keeps telling how much fun it was to run with me. You want to give it a try?"_  


Natasha took her drink, smiling at him. _"Never say never, Dr. Banner."_


	2. How I met Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is curious, Bruce feels like storytelling and Natasha just wants to enjoy her day off.

Natasha had to admit, she quickly grew fond of lazy Sundays. She first got in touch while at the farm. Just sitting on the couch, watching Lila and Cooper drawing pictures or reading on their own. Natasha was used to being on guard all the time but after making sure no harm would approach to neither her or the Bartons, she relaxed.

She returned to her lazy Sundays after Bruce got back to the Avengers. It was the only day he wouldn’t spend in the lab and they made their own tradition on spending their day off sitting on the couch, sometimes watching tv but most of the time drinking tea and reading on their own while Natasha would rest her legs in his lap.  
It was one of those lazy Sundays when Peter Parker joined them, glancing from Natasha to Bruce while both didn’t seem to notice him.

_„So….how do you guys actually end up together?“_ Peter asked and Bruce closed his book.  
_„Well, she hunted me down in calcutta on behalf of shield. They needed my help. She even pulled a gun on me.“_  
_„Just because you pretended to hulk out on me, Dr. Banner!“_ Natasha didn’t bother to look up from her fashion magazine. Bruce smiled apologetically. _„I know, that was mean….“_  
_„But you didn’t hulk out?“_ Peter asked, already drown into the story.  
_„He did, later. Tried to smash me on a helicarrier.“_ Peters jaw dropped and he looked at Bruce.  
_„She's fast, didn’t get her.“_ He shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. _„Nethertheless, she had promised to let me walk out after the job and of course she did keep her promise. I started working with Tony back then and somehow got to be an avenger. We started working on the lullaby shortly after.“_  
_„And that was when you two fell in love?“_

Natasha turned the page of her magazine. _„We got to trust each other.“_  
_„She was flirting with me all the time. Even wanted to take a shower with me.“_ Bruce looked at her but she was still focused on her magazine. _„I didn’t get it, though.“_ That forced a grin on her lips, at least.  
_„You've got a kiss…“ „….and got pushed over the edge!“ „I needed the big guy for the job. You left without me!“_ Peter changed looking from Natasha to Bruce and back. Bruce stayed silent for a while. Natasha turned another page. _„I needed time to think, Natasha….“ „while Tony and Steve were busy splitting the Avengers in half.“_ Peter gulped. That was the part when Tony recruited him for support.

_„I didn’t know. I was kidnapped, brought to another planet and forced to fight as gladiator. Well…the other guy was. Then I met Thor, we managed to safe Asgard and returned to Earth.“_  
_„And Natasha dyed her hair and got on the run with Captain America!“_ Peter explained excited, earning a soft smile from Bruce while Natasha rolled her eyes. _„I thought Dr. Banner was telling the story….“_ She mumbled and Peter scratched the back of his head. _„‘M sorry, m'am.“_  
Bruce chuckled. _„Well….and here we are. End of the story. Classic romantic, right?“_

One of his hands brushed over Natashas feet and she looked up at him, for the first time. Her gaze was soft. _„I wouldn’t want it any other way.“_ She whispered, finally abandoning her magazine and crawling up at Bruce lap just to press a soft kiss on his lips.  
Peter cleared his throat. _„Um….gotta go. Thanks for the story!“_ He quickly left the room.  
Bruce dissolved the kiss, playing with a strand of her now again red hair.  
_„I think we scared him away….“- „He totally asked for it!“_


	3. Date Night 1

They met for a date at the common area kitchen. While Bruce was busy cooking curry, Natasha kept him company and observed his movements. She had quite a few talents but cooking was none of them.

_“So…India it is.”_ She finally said and he looked at her kind of surprised.

_“I took your choice of meal as a decent hint of where we’ll be running.”_

Bruce shook his head and returned to his task of chopping vegetables. _“We’ve met in India for the first time and since you don’t speak hindi and probably have been too busy with tracking me down, I doubt you had the chance to get a good curry.”_

She couldn’t deny all of it. _“I can say: Lure the handsome, american doctor out of the city and I’ll give you a lot of money. That was enough.”_

Bruce laughed. _“I bet you can say that in several languages.”_

_“Don’t change the subject. I promised to run with you wherever you would want to go and I always keep my promises. Please, be honest with me.”_

_“Well, I considered on going back to India. Life was easy for me and I could help people but this isn’t just about me anymore. Actually, all of our friends live here! We both have obligations. I have to make sure that Tony won’t work on another Ultron and you are ‘Aunty Nat’ to Clint’s kids.”_

Natasha had to admit, he had a point and if she was honest to herself, she would love being near to Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.

_“Smart, handsome and selfless, what more could I ask for?”_ Natasha took the few steps towards Bruce and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Date Night 2

After the incident, the people didn’t need the avengers per se, but there was always something to do. At least, nobody seemed to think about making (real) trouble.

During daytime, they helped rebuilding the cities, at nightfall they got together, discussing the future – with Tony always talking about building Pepper a farm und going into retirement…. again.

It took her some time to notice but something had changed in the way the big guy acted around her. He seemed calmer, teaming up mostly with Thor after their kind of road trip back to earth, but still having one eye on Natasha. She was used to that during battle. The big guy never was obviously protective of her but he always had a great timing. But there was no battle and she found him watching her, leaving her to wonder why.

First, she thought, he was still mad at her because she had betrayed Bruce back in Sokovia, pushing him over the edge instead of running away with him as she promised. The lullaby worked out better than ever, though.

Natasha was taking a break when the big guy came over to her. He handed her a flower and then returned to his task of moving steel girders.

_“I see…. Finally trading boring Dr. Banner for a real challenge, Nat?”_ Clint laughed until she punched him.

That evening, she showed the flower to Bruce.

_“The big guy gave it to me. What’s going on with him?“_ She asked and Bruce just chuckled.

_“We came to an agreement, at last.“_ Natasha gave him a curios look, raising an eyebrow in silent.

_“We totally adore you.“_ He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some of you like it :)


	5. A night to remember

_"You'll have fun."_ Bruce frowned, burying his hands deeper in the pockets of his trousers.

_"Don't give me that look, Dr. Banner! You've been the one insisting of doing this the traditional way. I suggested on just getting a new passport."_ The passport she already had hidden beneath her other identities for a few years, identifying her as Mrs Natasha Banner. He definitely would be mad if he ever found out.

_"Wouldn't have been half the fun. You guys owe us a real wedding, after all the trouble."_ Tony grinned like it was all about his own wedding. He, for sure, didn't spare any efforts for his science bro's wedding. Or the bachelor party.

Bruce sighed and stepped up to Natasha, kissing her short but sweet, his hands resting on her slightly visible baby bump. _"I'll be home before midnight, I promise."_ He mumbled, ignoring Tony's annoyed moan. Natasha grinned, looking over Bruce's shoulder. _"I don't want him back until 2 am, Mr Stark."_

_"Glad to be at your service, Miss Rushman."_ Tony grinned back at her, tugging Bruce through the door.

Natasha waited for Bruce and Tony to drive away in Tonys car, then dressing up herself. Happy showed up just in time to drive her over to a fancy restaurant where she would spend her evening with Pepper, Jane and Wanda.

Just two hours later, Natasha got a desperate phone call from Tony, explaining in short words how Bruce hulked out after one drink and now a somewhat drunk hulk demanded 'Tasha' to come and get him home. Needless to say, Dr. Banner missed the stripper on his own Bachelor party but the big guy got a whole night of 'Tasha' caring for him, leaving Bruce to deal with headache and nausea the next morning. Natasha tried to imagine the lack of sleep as parental practice but she would definitely get rid of the passport as soon as possible!


	6. I do

There was a tense atmosphere inside the church while everyone was waiting for the bride to say the two most important words.

The husband-to-be seemed nervous since he waited foe his bride at the altar, all to himself except for the priest and his best man who both had a hart time to calm him down. The bride arrived just in time, due to traffic conditions in New York City, her best friend walking her down the aisle instead of her late father. A few steps ahead, a very happy 12 years old Lila who insisted on being flower girl, spread white rose petals.

For the groom, it seemed like forever until his bride finally stood beside him, and even another eternity until the priest asked them to say the wedding vows. While the groom first had to clear his throat to say 'I do', the bride took her time. She kind of seemed to enjoy how her fiancé stared at her, hopeful and pleading.

_"I do."_ She smiled at him and he started to breath again, visibly relieved.

Natasha watched Mr. and Mrs Anthony Stark's first kiss as husband and wife. Along with probably everyone in the US. Iron Man marrying the CEO of Stark Industries wasn't only the event of the millennium but maybe the best opportunity to forget the nearly destruction of the whole world a few months ago. Therefor a television crew was indispensable.

Natasha could hear Laura's quiet sobbing and looked over to her and Clint.  
 _"You're next, Nat."_ Clint winked at her and Natasha sighed. As if she wouldn't know. She found the ring some time ago while she was busy hiding her weapons at strategically favourable places in their new, shared apartment.


	7. One ring

Being the best man of Tony Stark was quite a job. While playing Tony’s therapist for some time now, it didn't surprise Bruce to be considered at all. But he should at least give it a thought or two before agreeing. He should've known better. Somehow, he avoided getting in touch with the stripper at the bachelor party, just because cap seemed to be a better victim. Somehow, he successfully got Tony sober for the wedding (mental note: it’s not a good idea to throw the bachelor party the day before the wedding!) and somehow, he even stopped Tony from freaking out at the church while everyone waited for Pepper to arrive.

He was watching Natasha on the dancefloor, having 4 years old Nathaniel standing on her feet while both their shoes stand abandoned under one of the round tables. He couldn’t remember seeing something as adorable as her ‘dance' with the little boy. Bruce picked up her shoes and approached the pair, tipping on Nates shoulder. _“Hey buddy. May I have the next dance with Auntie Nat?”_ He asked the child and Natasha stopped dancing. Nate pressed his head back into the nape of his neck, looking up at Bruce. _“hmmmmmm ....No!”_ He shot Bruce a devilish smile and giggled. That was just great! Bruce hadn’t seen Natasha in four weeks because she was busy being a spy and himself being busy caring for Tony and now everything that stood between them was Hawkeye junior. Natasha bit her lip to avoid laughing. _“Nate, do you see Wanda over there? I think she looks sad. Maybe you can cheer her up?”_ She suggested and Nate really looked at Wanda. He kind of had a crush on her, not like he loved auntie Nat but enough to let him just run off to Wanda. Kids got distracted so easily.

Bruce chuckled and gave Natasha her pumps. She took a hold onto his shoulders while she slipped back into her shoes. He led one hand rest on her waist while he pulled up her chin with the other. Their eyes met for the first time in nearly a month.

_“Hello stranger.”_ He mumbled and she returned a ‘hello handsome' before she kissed him. They had to stand there just kissing for some time because somebody passed by grumbling ‘go get a room'. Bruce ended the kiss and planted a kiss on her nose and her forehead before he looked at her again. _“You’re going green on me for a change?”_ He asked because of her dress. She smirked in respond. _“I thought you would’ve like it.”_ _“Well, I’m sure the other guy would.”_ She pouted and rolled her eyes. _“You see.... he brought me flowers....” “He brought you one flower.... once!”_ Now she laughed. _“Okay, next time I’m considering wearing your colour. That would be grey, I guess?”_ She ruffled through his hair and he looked kind of grumpy. _“Just to inform you. Chicks dig that!”_ He countered and Natasha snorted. _“I hope not. I might get jealous.”_ Bruce looked surprised. _“I’m kind of jealous. We didn’t see each other in a month and you haven’t thought about saving the first dance for me?”_ She sighed. _“You were busy being best man. And you didn’t ask for the dance. Nate did.”_ She shrugged her shoulders. Bruce felt silent, one hand going inside of his pocket, toughing the little box. _“Well, I’ve missed you...and I’ve got a different question for you.”_ Natasha stared at him, then grabbing his hand and entangling their finger bevor pulling both their hands out of the pocket. The box remained hidden. _“Are you happy, Bruce?”_ She asked and he looked startled. _“What? Sure…. I mean, yes of course. Why? Are you not…? Have I done something so….?”_ Natasha stopped him there by just giving him a short kiss. _“I couldn’t be happier.”_ She said, looking at his eyes, smiling. They began to dance and Bruce took the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...  
> I'm so excited because Thor Ragnarok is only two weeks away!  
> next chapter will be about what Nat had been up to after Civil War.


End file.
